Decência
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Tradução do original "Decency", por Claire D'Aubigne. Iori perpetra seu único ato de decência...justamente com Kyo.


Título: Decência

**Título:** Decência

**Autora:** Claire D'Aubigne

**Tradutora:** Duo-chan Maxwell

**Status:** Finalizada

**Classificação:** One-shot/Yaoi/Lemon

**Personagens/pairings:** Iori Yagami x Kyo Kusanagi; Shingo Yabuki

**Tema:**

**Contato com a autora: **gummycandyowns. livejournal com todas as fics originais

OBS: As fics com classificação NC-17 (não recomendada para menores de 18 anos) estão como "apenas para amigos". Entre em contato com ela, deixando um recado no livejournal, que ela responde

**Contato com a tradutora: ** (não respondo a e-mails sem o campo "assunto" preenchido!)

Notas da autora: Nunca escrevi PoV do Iori antes, está estranho? E mais, não sei nada sobre drogas para boa-noite Cinderela, então inventei uma para combinar com o jeito que eu queria que Kyo, o gatinho na cama, agisse. E estou BEM ciente que ela não existe.

Iori gostaria de dizer que este é seu único ato de decência. ÚNICO. E é melhor que você não tenha idéias estranhas lendo isso.

Kyo, Shingo e Iori não apoiam o uso de drogas para obter sexo, e gostariam de lembrar que, caso você vá a alguma festa, não abandone sua bebida, nem tampouco aceite uma embalagem aberta de NINGUÉM, nem de pessoas em que você confie, porque elas podem ter seus momentos de estupidez.

Nota da tradutora: eu acabei traduzindo a expressão "sex kitten" meio literalmente, mais pela piada a respeito de Iori e gatos do que por outra coisa oO E não consumam remédios com álcool!

- Yagami!

Iori ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será que não podia sequer sair na rua sem ser abordado? Um pouco de atenção de vez em quando é legal, realmente, mas isso já está ficando ridículo. Uma olhadela em seu perseguidor mostrou que não era ninguém importante – o fãzinho ainda nos cueiros de Kusanagi, normalmente muito assustado para falar com ele. Dificilmente valeria a perda de tempo.

- Yagami, _por favor_! Me ajuda!

Iori parou de repente, fazendo o garoto quase colidir com suas costas. Iori esperou, mas não se virou. Ele podia ouvir Yabuki recuperando o fôlego atrás dele. E ele nem havia corrido muito. Iori fez uma nota mental para atormentar Kusanagi a respeito da péssima resistência de seu aluno da próxima vez que se encontrassem.

- E então? Eu não tenho o dia todo. – retrucou Iori, impaciente, esperando Shingo dizer alguma coisa.

- É o Kyo...tem algo errado com ele – ofegou o garoto.

Iori finalmente se virou. Yabuki parecia que ia chorar.

- E você está me pedindo ajuda? É mais estúpido do que eu pensava, Yabuki.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui que eu conheça!! N-nós viemos com o Benimaru Nikaido, mas e-ele já foi embora, e ele vai se machucar se alguém não fizer alguma coisa, e eu não sei o que fazer!! Faço o que você quiser depois, Yagami, mas, por favor, ajude!

Iori suspirou, olhando feio para o garoto de olhos arregalados enquanto ele tagarelava. Lutar no mesmo time com Kusanagi e esse garoto aparentemente o "amaciou". Isso é algo que deveria trabalhar. Tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que seguir Kusanagi por aí e salvá-lo a cada meia hora.

- E qual é o problema com ele?

- Ele está se esfregando em todo mundo e pedindo que façam...coisas com ele, mas até agora todo mundo disse "não", e ele está agindo estranho de outro jeito, também.

Iori franziu o cenho – realmente não parecia Kusanagi. Ele podia ser um pivetinho rico e arrogante, mas ele não era uma prostituta. Só deus sabe o que acontecia em qualquer boate que Kusanagi provavelmente frequentava...embora levar Shingo a um desses "clubes" também não parecia Kusanagi.

- Alguém deu alguma coisa para ele?

- Não. Er...bom...mais ou menos.

- Mais ou menos? É uma questão tipo "sim ou não", Yabuki. Você quer minha ajuda ou não?

- Alguém me deu uma bebida para dar a ele, e ele disse que Kyo estava com dor de cabeça, mas odiava aspirina, então ele dissolveu a aspirina na bebida para ele!

Iori não acreditava no que estava ouvido. O garoto realmente era um virgem em tudo.

- Você realmente deu isso pra ele?

- Sim! Eu não queria que ele ficasse com dor de cabeça! – Iori suspirou.

- Shingo, você deu um "boa-noite Cinderela" pra ele.

- _Eu dei um veneno pra ele?!_ – choramingou Shingo, em pânico

- A "aspirina". – resmungou Iori, entre os dentes – Eu vou ajudar, para onde vamos?

- É por aqui. – disse Shingo, apontando.

Iori saiu correndo naquela direção, ignorando o garoto que o seguia o melhor que conseguia. Ele realmente _não queria_ ajudar Kusanagi, mas sabia muito bem o que era estar fora de controle – e acordar na manhã seguinte confuso e sem saber direito o que fez na noite anterior.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão empático antes. E a pena foi desperdiçada em Kusanagi.

- Hã...o que é "boa-noite Cinderela"? – Iori ouviu vindo de trás, e suspirou de novo.

- Sedativos para roubo ou estupro. – respondeu sucintamente. Ele quase conseguia ouvir os olhos de Yabuki se esbugalhando atrás dele.

- Mas eu não quero estuprá-lo! – choramingou Shingo, indignado.

- E você provavelmente não saberia onde colocar se quisesse. – resmungou Iori, mas percebeu que o garoto não o ouviu.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade, deixando Yabuki guiar, já que ali havia três ou quatro boates uma ao lado da outra. Shingo entrou na terceira e tentou abrir a porta, mas nesse momento, ela se abriu violentamente e ele se saltou para trás, esbarrando em Iori. Ele se afastou, se desculpando envergonhado.

Kyo Kusanagi foi sumariamente expulso através da porta, e esta se fechou novamente. Kyo não parecia realmente incomodado por ser arremessado e ter caído de bunda no chão, e olhou para Yabuki com um largo sorriso quando ele foi erguê-lo do chão.

- Shingo! – disse Kyo, jovialmente – Onde você esteve a noite toda? Você podia estar aqui se divertindo comigo, seu professor preferido! – ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Shingo, erguendo o queixo dele com uma mão e o mediu de alto a baixo, chegando mais perto. – Até que você é bonitinho. Por que eu não notei antes que você era bonitinho assim?

- Kyo, você precisa ir para casa e dormir. – disse Shingo, tentando soar firme.

- Dormir...você quer dormir comigo, Shingo?

- N-não. Olha, eu trouxe o Yagami, e ele disse que vai ajudar...

- Yagami? Ya-ga-mi. – disse Kyo, lentamente, como se nunca tivesse ouvido o nome antes e precisasse testá-lo antes. – Iori! – acrescentou subitamente. Ele olhou para Iori e riu. – _Ménàge à trois?_ Eu topo! O Iori é gostoso!

Shingo ruborizou e se afastou, o que Iori tomou como um sinal para avançar e segurar as pontas.

- Nós não vamos fazer um _ménàge à trois_. – disse ele, rigidamente. – _Você_ vai para a cama e ponto.

- Mas Iori, eu estou _tão_ excitado. – Kyo choramingou, sua mão deslizando para apertar a virilha de Iori. – E Shingo não vai fazer nada comigo!

Shingo ruborizou ainda mais. Iori removeu a mão, dando ao garoto um olhar que ele esperava que dissesse _"você me deve muito por isso"_.

- Yabuki, vá para casa. Agora.

- OK! – ele exclamou, aparentemente muito disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que Iori mandar. – E...Yagami? Obrigado. Por ajudar Kyo e não o matar.

Definitivamente, ele estava amolecendo.

- Casa. – ele retrucou, e Shingo saiu correndo.

Então, Iori suspirou, os braços preenchidos por Kusanagi, e imaginando o que fazer a seguir. Não parecia haver muita honra em assassinar um homem sedado, mesmo se este homem fosse _Kusanagi_, e parte do "homem" era opcional. Ele sorriu internamente, pensando que havia ainda menos honra em atacar uma _mulher_ sedada.

- O que é tão engraçado? Vamos transar?

- Estamos numa rua lotada. – retrucou Iori, dando um tapa na mão marota. – Mostre alguma decência.

Ele colocou os braços de Kusanagi ao redor de seus ombros e começou a arrastá-lo em direção a seu próprio apartamento, incerto de o que mais ele poderia fazer. Iori ainda sentia um pouco de empatia ali; mesmo que "Boa-Noite Cinderela" não fossem nem de longe tão ruins quanto a Revolta do Sangue era, ainda havia o elemento controle para levar em conta.

"_Você não faz idéia do quanto eu te odeio agora"_ Iori rosnou em silêncio para sua companhia. Kyo estava colaborando o suficiente para andar sozinho, desde que pensasse que iam fazer sexo, então não se importou em corrigi-lo.

- Onde tamos indo? – perguntou Kyo pela enésima vez, dez minutos depois, e Iori suspirou. Ele estava começando a repensar essa história de "ser legal"

- Para o meu apartamento. – respondeu Iori, conciso. – Onde eu vou improvisar uma cama para você no sofá e você vai purgar dormindo o que quer que você tenha tomado.

Infelizmente, em seu estado dopado, a única coisa que Kyo pareceu processar foi "apartamento", "cama" e "dormir", o que o fez entrar em outra ladainha a respeito de como ele preferia fazer sexo ali mesmo, muito obrigado.

Iori nunca pareceu tão feliz em ver sua porta da frente. Ele jogou Kyo para dentro, fez a cama no sofá e uma heróica tentativa de ignorar o jeito que Kyo se remexia na cadeira. Ficou mais difícil de ignorar quando Kyo desistiu de foder a cadeira e foi até ele ao invés disso.

- Vá _dormir_, Kusanagi. Não tenho a menor pena de te jogar de bunda na rua se você me irritar um pouquinho mais do que já fez. – ele parou e então pegou Kyo pelos ombros, segurando-o à distância de um braço. – Só vou explicar isso uma vez esta noite, então ouça. Você está dopado. Você realmente não quer fazer isso e eu não sou a favor de estupro, mesmo se for você. – ele o soltou, empurrando-o na direção do sofá. – Vá dormir.

Iori se virou, andando determinadamente em direção à porta. E ele quase conseguiu, quando o choramingo de Kyo o parou.

- Mas está _doendo._

Contra seu bom senso, Iori se virou de volta. Kyo estava de joelhos no sofá, sentado sobre os calcanhares e olhando Iori de um jeito que lembrava-o um gatinho, por alguma bizarra e desconhecida razão. Tudo o que ele precisava eram orelhinhas e um rabo. E o único ponto fraco de Iori calhava de ser gatinhos. Ele suspirou laboriosamente.

- Venha cá. – ele disse, retornando à sala.

Ele não chegaria a transar com Kyo, pelo menos ele achava que não teria que fazer isso. Iori desabotoou o jeans do outro de modo quase clínico, deixou-o cair e esperou que Kyo saísse deles. Então, ele virou-o, de modo que as costas de Kyo estavam se pressionando contra o peito de Iori. Kyo agarrou a mão de Iori e a levou ao seu membro, já gemendo alto, e tudo o que ele fez foi tocá-lo.

A mão de Iori começou a se mover mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que a de Kyo se enroscou em seus cabelos ruivos, o moreno se recostou nele, choramingando. Parecia que estava doendo, mas aquilo era tão bom, e Iori não pôde evitar endurecer ao ver aquilo. Sem querer, sua outra mão deslizou para apertar os testículos de seu inimigo, gentilmente rolando-os pelos dedos.

Kyo gemeu lascivamente, curvando-se para as mãos. Iori, agora curioso, deslizou o polegar sobre a fenda no pênis de Kusanagi, o que o fez meio que gemer, meio que gritar, estocando debilmente. Ele apertou a mão ao redor dos testículos, sentindo-os se contrair em sua mão, sabendo que Kyo estava prestes a gozar.

Ele se odiava por querer diminuir o ritmo e prolongar isso, apenas para ver que outros sons seria capaz de fazer Kyo produzir. A mão se movia mais depressa, seus olhos seguindo-a, procurando sinais do orgasmo vindouro dele.

Kyo não deu nenhum aviso, mas seu corpo deu, e Iori virou sua mão ao redor da glande. Kusanagi gritou silenciosamente, espirrando na mão de Iori, que se sentiu ao mesmo tempo excitado e enojado, pelo fato de que ele conseguiu não perder uma gota sequer. Sua outra mão subiu em direção ao abdome de Kyo e, quando ele sentiu o outro relaxar totalmente em seus braços, ele o colocou delicadamente no chão e procurou por um lenço de papel.

Agradecidamente (ou não, depende), ele conseguiu evitar boa parte da potencial bagunça, o que quer dizer que a limpeza foi bem mais fácil do que ele pensou que seria. Kyo estava aparentemente satisfeito, porque ele já estava dormindo, fazendo pequenos barulhos esganiçados (e felinos) no chão. Iori recolocou as calças dele e o moveu para o sofá sem acordá-lo, indo então para seu próprio quarto bem rápido.

Iori nunca se odiou tanto quanto naquele momento, mas mal ele fechou a porta do quarto, estava desabotoando suas próprias calças, se apoiando na parede e tomando seu membro na mão. Ele estava duro, mais do que já esteve em muito tempo, e foi o _Kusanagi-gatinho-na-cama_ ali que o deixou desse jeito.

Sua mão se moveu mais rápido, a ponto de quase doer, e ele começou a contar para desistir de foder Kusanagi, mas quando chegou ao dez, ele gozou. Ele grunhiu baixo, descendo para sentar-se no chão e recuperar o fôlego.

Era tudo culpa de Shingo, e ele decidiu que era tinha mais é que levantar e limpar a bagunça do que ficar com vergonha de si mesmo. E Yabuki ia passar metade da vida _dele_ pagando esse favor.


End file.
